Gem High
The "Gem High" series was started by a user that will be continued on this page. 'Intro' Hello everyone! For those of you who may not be familiar with me I am SweeTea, lover of sweet, spice, and everything nice!! Also bubble tea - v -. Today (or night in some places ;)~!) I would like you to be a part of the Gem High roleplay! All you need to do is place your character in the "Characters" section after reading the rules~ 'What is Gem High?' Gem High is the top school in the country! After years of old appliances (desks, computers, tables, etc.) Gem High has now been remodeled, along with new teachers and new staff! Gem High is the perfect opportunity for your character to make friends and have fun while receiving a quality education! Rules #No "deep" "romantic" scenes #No killing #no conrolling a character that is not yours; otherwise known as "god modding" #Your character does not need a page, but it will cause some difficulties creating fan art. #'Only SweeTea is allowed to make chapters with heading 2'. Everyone else is allowed to make as many chapters as they like as long as it is not under heading 2. #nothing offensive, please... #'SweeTea is the only one allowed to write in bold, sorry....'I need to use the bold for when important events in the role play happen. To make it easier for everyone to see I will be using bold. Ther is the slashy wave font ''too, so I'd prefer you use that instead of bold! 'Directions On How To Start' #First, click the edit page button. #Replace the "OPEN" with your character's name. #Between the ( ) are "semi", "nu", and "pop". The "semi" is when your character is in the middle of "pop" and "nu". The "nu" is when your character is neutral, or not either popular or middle. The "pop" stands for popular, as in your character is a popular kid in school. '''Once you decide what category your character fits best in, please erase all other choices between the "( )" leaving one category.' #In the "(USERNAME)", all you need to do is put your user name, for example, I would put "SweeTea", or "Tea" because that is my user name. #Next, in the "Roleplay Area" chapter, you will put a title on "heading 3" with your character's name. In that chapter you will write what your character did ''BEFORE the first day ''of a NEW YEAR in high school. #Then you are finished! Wait until further instruction. Thank you! In the comments below, please tell me if this at all helped you in a 1 out of 10 ranking. Thank you so much~! 'Characters' #Dolly Brook (semi) (SweeTea) #Ravoka the Wolf (semi) (Ravoka67) #Hyparallel "Hypar" the Paradise Parrot (nu) (coolsterwill) #Lia the Cat (semi) (Skimill123) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet (nu) (CrusherKitty ) #Ayrton Senna The Mink (semi) (Alphonse Uprising) #Tesla The Hedgehog (pop) (Alphonse Uprising) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) 'Role Play Area' 'Dolly Brook' Dolly flailed around at her desk, waving her arms up and down with her baggy sleeves as she stared outside. Then she got up from her chair and practically ran to the window. A fluffy brown tail followed the mithryle as her sparkly ocean blue eyes glittered with the summer day time atmosphere. A knock came to Dolly's door and she smiled, rising from the ground, levitating over to her door. Bobbing like a balloon, a silver cat greeted her smiling, watching her bob. The two greeted eachother quickly before exchanging smiles, coming into the room. Ravoka the Wolf Ravoka was laying in bed with 2Pac bumping in his earphones, a bottle of Mountain Dew and a mind full of thoughts. He was still getting used to wearing his spike protectors, because there wasn't any way they'd let somebody with spikes on their knucles enter a school. He wondered what things would await him at Gem High as he blankly stared at the ceiling. 'Hypar the Paradise Parrot' Hypar looked out the window Timeion had finally let him enroll He wondered what it was like around real people, he had never timetravelled back here because it would ruin the suprise he rembered how Timeion had lectured him on how school works and not to get into fights but that sounds so boring He was sure there was more to it then just that Lia the Cat Lia sat in front of her laptop monitor, with a pair of white headphones strapped on her neck, as she openly listened to rock-orchestral music while chatting with her friends online. She occasionally glanced at the extra ring placed firmly on top of her own wrist rings. According to the headmaster of Gem High, this would limit her ability in weapon making, as a safety requirement in their school. Lia then pondered on what would happen in a place like that. 'Cameo NightWalker' Cameo looked out over the city from his perch on a rooftop high above the rest of the skyline. Why was he even enroling into a school when he didn't need the education it provided? Trying to be a normal teen, perhaps? He shook his head at the thought. "Normal" wasn't even in his vocabulary at times. Then again, who knows, maybe it'll be fun. What's the worst that could happen? 'Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet' Gemma knocked on Ariana's door loudly. The doorbell wasn't working again. Eventually, a very sleepy looking Ariana answered the door and let Gemma in so she could get herself sorted out. "Why don't you just get ready and we can be straight out?" "Uuugh, you know I'm not like that." "Well, maybe if you were, everything would be so much easier." "Gemma, I live to make your life difficult. It's how I work." Gemma groaned loudly and decided to switch to a more patronizing voice to get her to move faster. "S-stop it. Seriously Gemma. Stop it." "Not until you're out the doooooor." "Okay, okay, you win, you win!" She shoved Gemma out the door and slammed her own shut, locking it, only to turn back to Gemma, who had now adopted a huge grin on her face. "Shut it and let's go." "I didn't say anything!" The two of them began bickering as if they were indeed, high school kids again, all the way there, and the two made an agreement. "Gemma, no hacking." "Ariana, no Geokinetics." First Day Of School 'Directions' #Click the 'edit' button that should be next to "The Fist Day Of School" #Next you will look over your character's class order. Everyone has the same thing. #Edit under the chapter "before school". What did your character do comig to school, and did thay interact with other characters? Make some friends. #Pay attention to further directions as I will be directing the rest. Thank you for reading the directions. If you could, please score these directions on a ranking of 1-10 in the comments below ^ ^!!! Thank you!!! 'Class Order' First Period- Math Second Period- English (break time) Third Period-French Fourth Period-PE (lunch) Fifth Period-Science Sixth period- History 'Before School' Gemma and Ariana arrived in the empty classroom. "Oh my God, we're early." "Well, that's certainly a first..." "Maybe everyone else is late?" "Yeah, let's go with that. I'm taking this corner." Gemma walked definately and curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, narrowing her eyes at Ariana. "Well then." Ariana sat in the chair next to her, as Gemma somehow shrank into the corner further. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Everything." Gemma's narrowed stare returned to the door, "I wonder who's going to be next in..." She leant forward and tented her fingers. "Probably some colourful character... And Gemma? Try not to creep people out. Please?" She didn't respond, and kept her stare on the door once again. An almost silent groan escaped his throat when Cameo took notice of who he would be sharing a class with. His ears pulled back before he settled into a chair at the far back of the room, a chair or two away/behind the two girls. Without a word, he quickly set his feet on the table before leaning back with his hands behind his head. One eye opened lazily out of curiosity to what they were up to. Gemma didn't say a word. Her eyes watched Cameo as he entered and went to his spot. Her facial expression remained the same, and was one of contemplation. "Interesting." She muttered under her breath, Ariana had a strange look on her face, not having heard what she'd said. She looked over at Cameo, shrugged and quickly looked back at Gemma, as she had returned her stare to the door. Tesla was sick. Pretty unfortunate. While sick, Arsesys, his AI assistant, goes to school as his substitute. He looks almost a lot like Tesla. He waits at the school lot. A loud motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. On the motorcycle were two female mithryles: one with a leather jacket and black cap and the other a hazelnut brown blue eyed girl who sat behind her sister, smiling at the campus awaiting her. "Don't embarass me, little sister."the gray mithryle growled to her sister, narrowing her illuminous hazel eyes at her. "I won't, I won't."her sister reassured her, smiling brightly. "....Okay then...goodbye..."she said when her sister got off, and she waved just as the motorcycle sped off. The blue eyed mithryle's name was Dolly, and her older sister (by exactly 10.3 seconds), the gray mithryle, was Hazel. Dolly floated over to her first classroom, slowly heading inside. She bobbed around inside, looking for somewhere to sit. all of a sudden a strange rainbow bird wearing a golden clock around his neck flew from the sky to outside the class room Neat he thought to him self the place is large anough to fly, around he walked in and tried to take a seat at the front of the class..., Dolly eyed the colorful bird before levatating over to him. "Hello, I'm Dolly!" she said brightly,"What is your name?. Originally, Ravoka was going to arrive in a helicopter but somehow, he fell out. However, he managed to grab a piece of metal before he fell out. Commence level 1 of Sonic Adventure 2, complete with truck and all. Put on this music and use your imagination. When Ravoka arrives, he has everybody out front looking at him. He just casually walks past them all as if nothing ever happened. Umm my names Hyparallel but you can call me Hypar says Hypar shyly (this was the first conversation he'd ever had without using timetravell). "Nice to meet you ^ ^!"Dolly smiled."I hope we can be friends."se said, going back to her seat. In a short distance, Lia watched the whole thing that happened to Ravoka. After facepalming, she continued her way to the school with her rollerskates. Upon entering the building, she found her way to her assigned classroom. Some mobians were already in their seat of choice, she could easily tell; so she went on ahead and sat in a random chair somewhat in front. Ravoka entered the room. Everybody was still looking at him from his grand entrance. He said "What? You guys never slid down a hill on a piece of metal with a truck chasing you?" as he picked a random desk and sat down. He ended up sitting next to Lia, completely unaware of it. Lia was just randomly doodling on her sketch pad but paused her work once she felt someone sit on the desk next to her. She then resumed drawing as if nothing happened, but stopped once again when she noticed Ravoka's hands. "Are those... spikes?" She finally asked, turning towards him. "Never seen someone with those before. The headmaster made you wear those for protection, didn't he?" Ravoka noticed Lia and replied "Yeah, they're spikes. I'm able to extract them into these sorta claw things, so they made me wear this. It's actually really annoying to wear." "Same goes with these." The green feline held up her wrist at the wolf, clearly showing the extra ring on top of her original wrist rings. "These things limit my weapon conjuring. Meaning I could only make some regular mallets and short, blunt daggers." She emphasized this by conjuring up the said dagger in front of Ravoka, then with a flick of her wrist, it disintegrated back into violet smoke that got sucked back into her hand. "I'm Lia by the way. Lia Sage." "Nice to meet you. Name's Ravoka. Ravoka Onueo." Ravoka looks at Lia for a short moment and then turns back. Dolly sat at her desk looking around, tapping her fingers softly on the desk. Ariana had now 'rested' her face on her desk, as Gemma continued eyeing the many people now arriving around them. Ariana had essentially given up trying to assess how Gemma was evaluating these various individuals. She caught sight of the person making a small dagger, but remaining silent and appearing as if she'd never seen it. Cameo's ears had perked when he'd noticed the dagger, causing him to sit up in his seat and get his feet off the table. He didn't stare for too long before doing a three sixty of the room. At least now he knew that he wasn't the only one sitting there with a hidden ability. What he started to wonder next was if he was the only one who didn't have them restricted. Period one is now starting! 'Period One: Math' 'Directions' #Click the "edit" button next to the "Period One:Math" section #The teacher has told the students (including your character) to take a seat since the class has now started. How does our character respond? I will be the teacher, Mr.Bonsfeild. I know the instructions aren't as detailed this time, so if you have any questions ask me in the comment below. 'Class' The teacher walked into the classroom as soon as the bell had rung to get to the first period class. His name, Mr.Bonsfeild, had already been written on the board. "Goodmorning class, everyone take a seat please."He quickly said, getting to all of his things. An orange mink wearing a leather jacket comes rushing through the door. "I was totally not late." The mink said. He walks to his seat... somewhere. Dolly hovered over to the back of the room and took a seat. Her ears swayed from right to left and she happily awaited the first lesson. Hypar grinned and awaited his first lesson this is going to be great he thought to himself. Ravoka was just like "Meh." and sat down. The orange mink glances at Dolly, and then turns the other direction. Dolly smiled. The orange mink smiles shyly. "Open your textbooks.."the techer said, pulling out lesson plans. The mink tries to find his textbook, but realizes that it is in his locker (if there are lockers). "Crap..." He whispered. Dolly turned to the mink, biting her lip. The teacher had his back turned from the class to the board shuffling through his things, and Dolly lifed her hand, slowly opening the cabinet soundlessly, an extra textbook coming out. She had been snooping around before class with nothing to do and saw them there while looking through his things. The textbook went across the floor before sliding next to the mink's seat. Dolly looked to the window, tapping her fingers gently on her desk. The mink looks at where the book was slid from, which was from Dolly. She smiles at her and grabs the textbook. Ravoka see's what just happened. He widens his eyes for a moment and then just accepts it silently. Dolly smiled back before turning back to the book. Cameo rubbed his eyes a bit, getting his book open but already started seeming a bit bored. He muttered something almost unhearable under his breath as he stared out the window. Like he was already having an idea that his plan was unbelievably stupid. Ariana and Gemma slowly opened their textbooks in front of them. Please don't be one of those teachers who makes everyone work out of a textbook the entire time... ''Ariana thought, she hoped not in vain and then gave one last quick glance at Gemma, who looked just as equally worried about that thought as she was. Ariana soon found her gaze daydreaming out the window, waiting to see what the instructions would be to snap her back into reality. Hypar opened his text book smiling he was eager to begin. Lia opened her textbook with a nonchalant expression. She wasn't that interested in academic subjects, but she still tries her best to ace or at the most pass each one. Ravoka took a deep breath and opened his textbook. Like Lia, he wasn't that interested in academic subjects, but he tries to as least get a pass on each subject. The mink opens hois textbook, wishing to thank Dolly later for helping him. '''The period later ands when the techer passes out a simple worksheet and the bell rings. The teacher sighs and open's the door, dismissing the students.' 'Period Two: English' 'Directions' #Click the "edit" button on the pencil next to the "Period Two: English" chapter. #Next you will write the way your character made his or her way to the second period classroom. Make sure they go to thier lockers to get a textbook for english. #Make your character interact with other characters; and of course don't be shy to interact with mine if you con't find anyone else! I know the directions are a little bit simple this time, but I hope they help. In the comment if you culd rank the directions on 0-10 ranking would be good. And also, will you still be needing directions, or would you like them to stay? 'English Class' Dolly walked through the hallway, coming to her locker. She opened it and looked at herself from a magnetic mirror, brushing her hair away from her face. Turns out, Ravoka had the locker next to Dolly. He grabbed his textbook and noticed Dolly next to him. He then leaned against his locker and said "You seem like a nice enough person to talk to. What's your name?" Dolly looked to Ravoka, hiding half of her face behind a textbook shyly. "I'm Dolly Brook...."she said, rememering how her sister told her not to embarass her,"U-um, I really must be going to class; but I will talk yo you later, bye!" she hurried of to her next class. Coincidently, the mink had a locker next to Ravoka. He grabs his textbook. He sees Ravoka and Dolly speaking, and thought it was a bad time to thank her, so he starts to walk off. Hypar opened his locker and smiled Time felt so good Real time! not the fake stuff in the timeless dimension he thought he starts flying around, I wish my life could be like this everyday he thought again then glided to his english class "weeee" he yelled. Dolly floated over to her English class, carrying her book. The mink slows down waiting for Dolly, hoping he could get the chance to talk to her. Dolly notices the mink, smiling to herself as she comes closer to him, getting back on her feet. "Hi." The mink smiles. "Hi."Dolly smiles back. "Thanks for helping me out last class. I really appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I'd... probably get in a lot of trouble." The mink said. "You're welcome."she smiled,"I'm Dolly. What's your name?" "Ayrton." The mink, now named Ayrton, said. "It's nice to meet you, Ayrton. Talk to you later."Dolly said with a smile, before walking to her seat in the back corner of the class. "Yeah sure-- but wat..." Ayrton said. "Would you mind if I... sat next... to you?" Ayrton said. Dolly smiled. "Sure."she said, tilting her head to the seat next to her. Ayrton smiles brightly, and sits next her. 'Class Starts' "You won't be needing the textbooks for homework, but make sure ou have them for when we start on the homework,"the teacher said as she wrote some things on the board,"Get out a sheet of lined paper." Dolly got out some paper, putting her textbook to the side of her desk. Ayrton gets a sheet of paper. Dolly sighs, waiting for the lesson to start. Ravoka gets a sheet of paper and waits while playing a song in his head to keep him occupy himself. Lia gets a sheet of paper and drums her fingers on her desk in boredom. The class later ends with a worksheet getting passed out and the bell rings. 'Break Time' Directions #Click the edit button. #It's time for your character to step out of their comfort zone! It's break time, in elementary school they call it "recess" (at least for me) but whatever it's called, it's a perfect time for your character to start making some friends. Edit how your character did so :). 'Break' Dolly heads out of the classroom, hovering through the hallway back to her locker. Ravoka arrives at his locker and catches Dolly again. He says to her "Oh. Hi again. I didn't get to tell you my name last time. Name's Ravoka. Ravoka Onueo." As he finishes up sorting out his things, he closes the door and says "I assume you have some more stuff to talk about with the mink, so I'll just leave you to him. I guess I'll see you around." He then walks away. "Bye then...."Dolly says, watching Ravoka walk away. For a second she thinks about Ayrton and smiles, heading to find her other classrooms. Ayrton goes to his locker to put things in and get things out, and waits for the next class. He begins to think about Dolly. A green hedgehog walks down the hallway, opening his locker. A black and blue striped hedgehog with demonic red eyes follows him, holding books. They chat a little bit, before the green one smiles, coming over to Dolly. Dolly begins t walk away, but the green hedgehog calls out,"Hey, cutie! What are you doing her all alone?" he smirks. Dolly starts,"I-I just want to get to my class-" "I'm Scourge."the green hedgehog named Scourge says, before poiting to his sidekick,"And this is Mephiles." Dolly states quickly,"Nice to meet you two, I must be off now-" "Where are you going?"Scourge comes closer, grabbing Dolly by her shoulders,"I want to know more about you pretty girl..."he growled softly, smirking. "Hey! Don't you lay a hand on me!"Dolly slapped his hand furiously,"I'll report you!" Ayrton barely sees what's going on, because he's hiding from the wall. He can't nderstand what seems to be happening. "Leave her alone; she isn't worth it Scourge."Mephiles says, folding his arms. "We're late as it is,'' and you-know-who'' might catch you. We're late as it is. Let's go find Sally, she might be with Blaze and the others." ".......I'll be back, gorgeous~"Scourge said with a wink. Dolly frowned at Scourge."You better not!"she stormed off. "I like her."Scourge said. "You say that now..."Mephiles frowned. Ayrton comes out of hiding. He walks into the direction... Dolly.. was storming off.. to.. Dolly sits down on a bench. Ayrton sees Dolly sitting there (alone). "Hey.... I saw everything." Ayrton said, a little bit quiet. Dolly quickly turns to Ayrton."U-um...."she didn't know what to say, blushing bright red. "I'm sorry..." Ayrton said. "I mean... they shouldn't have treated you like that." "N-no, I just, it's okay you didn't do anything..."she paused,"It's okay....I'm sure they won't do it again..." "Okay..." Ayrton said. Dolly started,"Hey, do you kno if-" Hypar is walking around the school grounds when something catches his eye its a wall with a beatiful painting it wasn't so much the skill of the paint he liked it was who had been painted then he realizes the wall has dried blood stains on it he asks a teacher who the painting is of she says that it a painting of a old student about my age the teacher didn't rember her name all she rembered was she Is burried under that wall and she was killed right there bye scourge but he denies it, I walked over to the wall and said "you are the most beatiful thing ever" "wow your really sweat" said the wall ,Hypar was taken aback he had never heard of talking walls they go into a deep conversation when the wall said that she could talk to hypar through other walls he was over joyed they sweared they would do anything for each other Hypar also found out the walls name was spiritus or spir for short. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-sweetea sound effects ;; 7 ;; wooo- go to class peeps The bell rung quickly, and Dolly turned to it. "Um, I'd better go," she said,"I...guess we'll talk later or something?" "Yeah, sure." Ayrton said. Hypar flew over to dolly are you ok I heard Scourge and Mephiles bullied you if you want I could stop them from ever existing but i'm not ment to use the gold watch here we could probaly just avoid them maybe (hopeful) says hypar flying along side dolly . 'Third Period-French Class' I don't think we need directions this time; I'll see ^ ^. "Welcome to French class everyone!! Take a seat wherever you'd like!"the French teacher said, happily, waiting for everyone to take a seat. Dolly took a seat near the back corner. Scourge and Mephiles went after her, sitting not too far from her. Dolly sighed worriedly wondering if she should move; and if she did if they'd follow her... Ayrton sits in front of Dolly, "undercover". Scourge chews bubblegum, eyeing Dolly. Mephiles glares at him, and a group of girls step in: Sally Acorn, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, and Krystal Moon. Scourge waves to Sally, and she waves back, taking a seat with her group in the front of the room. When Scourge notices Sally is busy takling, he throws a paper ball at Dolly. Dolly ignores it, looking the other way. i dont know what to edit (um....sweetea.exe hast stopped working) "Quit it Scourge."Dolly said. "Finally caught your attention. Anyways, do you want to be friends?"Scourge said. "No."Dolly said, turning back to her seat. Scourge threw another paper ball at her, and Dolly turned back glaring at him. "Stop it. Where are you getting paper?" "No."Scourge said. Ayrton hears the problem and turns around. "Dude, just stop..." Ayrton said. Mephiles glares at Scourge more. "Who are you?"Scourge said. "The question is: who are you?" Ayrton said. "This is Scourge. Don't mind him; he's an idiot."Mephiles said before Scourge could say anything back to Ayrton. Scourge glared at Mephiles and folded his arms, sitting back in his seat. "I'm Mephiles."Mephiles said to Ayrton. "Heh. Nice name. Your parents must rock. Hey, can you do me a favor and leave Dolly alone? She's my friend and I'd really appreciate it." Ayrton said politely with a slight smile. "I'll think about it." Mephiles said, turning around. "Thanks." Ayrton said, and turns around. He gives a thumbs up to Dolly. Dolly smiled back to him. She didn't think it would go so well. Ravoka saw the whole thing happen between Dolly and Scourge. He imagines taking off his spike protectors, extracting them and stabbing Scourge. Lia sighed, coincedentally sitting across Ravoka. "I'm guessing we were thinking the same thing. Only for me, I wanted to use knives. A lot of them." Then she proceded to mentally curse her power-limiting rings. Ravoka turns his head to Lia and says "Well what can I say? Two great minds think alike. Although it doesn't take much of a mind for someone to wanna kill this guy repeatedly. " Ariana and Gemma, once again, sat near each other, being extremely bored. Neither of them were very interested in languages at all. They didn't listen in to anything going on around them, and Ariana rested her head on the desk, turning her head so that she could look and talk to Gemma. "You bored? I'm bored." "Yeah, but how about you shut up?" "Jeez, why so hostile?" "Because sometimes, in class, I like to listen. I don't want to get told off for talking to you, or you talking to me." Ariana turned her face down, her voice muffled by the desk. "Wow, you hate me, don't you?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just pay attention." Ariana finally pulled her head off the desk, putting her hand under her chin to support herself, only vaguely listening. The class slowly made it's way to an end, and the bell went off. RING. (edit how your character went to the next class plz) Dolly quickly got out of her seat, heading out of the classroom. Gemma got up first, Ariana pushing herself up rougly, following Gemma as she walked out of the classroom. "How the hell do you have more energy than me? You spend all night on the computer. How much of that time was spent hacking I wonder." Gemma stopped and turned around, scowling. "Don't talk about that in public, or I'll mention your thing!" She hissed much more quietly than Ariana had spoke. "Oh ****. Sorry, sorry!" She shrunk back slightly, "Sorry..." "You better ******* be. Now c'mon, next class. I'm not being late because of you." They began walking slightly faster, Ariana decided to remain silent after her little faux pas. (fox pass) Ayrton walks with Dolly. Yeesh, he's like her bodyguard now. Dolly smiles walking with Ayrton, feeling safer with him. Scourge and Mephiles walk behind them a distance away, but keep an eye on the two heading to the next class. Ravoka walks behind Scourge and Mephiles, keeping an eye on them so they don't get involved with Dolly. 'Period Four: PE' 'Before Class' The teacher is waiting for everyone, and looking through lesson plans. Class is outside, and there are only numbers on the concrete. ' '"Find a number and stay there."the teacher says. Dolly walks on a number, staying quietly. Ravoka walks on a number. Lia walks on a number and sways her arms in an rhythm while waiting for further instructions. ayrton sits on a number A group of girls walk in, one of them being Krystal Moon. Once sister of Dolly Brook, but they don't speak. Krystal sighed, taking a number. A light brown blondeish mink qickly came in, taking a number next to Krystal. The mink smiled at Krystal, but she just looked away. Gemma and Ariana both gave each other uneasy looks, but they went on a number close to each other regardless. Then, a hedgehog walks in. He is a black hedgehog with white stripes and fur, wearing black and blue boots and blue gloves. He had 5 quills in which the 2 in the middle stands up. He wore a bandana on his neck which symbolizes Austria (The German-speaking country in Europe, not Australia.), the country he came from. He stands by a number. hypar watches all this with little concern he had thought this school was going to be fun hes about to go to another time when a black hedgehog catches his eye he looks intresting he thinks I wonder whats going to happen next. The hedgehog's pupil-less eyes look at Hypar. ---- Krystal is poked on the arm while writing in a notebook. "Hm?" "Hey!"the mink said again happily,"Are you a Freshman?" "Yes."Krystal said, turning to the mink."I am Krystal." "I'm Andrew Oakley; I'm a Freshman too!"he said happily."Hey; you've got some nice writing What are you writing?" "Um....nothing..."Krystal said."You have a nice camera."she said, pointing to a small camera sticking out of his pocket. The two began talking, laughing once in a while. (I didn't want to make this SUPER long :3) ---- (< V <) oi you says hypar I suppouse your the popular one around here so we have 2 options we be friends or we be rivals I leave the choice in your hands he finishes. "Well, I wouldn't call myself 'popular'..." Tesla speaks with an Austrian accent. "But I guess we can be friends". Lia notices the black hedgehog and waves friendly at him. The hedgehog waves at Lia. Ravoka sees the black hedgehog. He thinks that he has seen him before but can't remember where. Ravoka just shrugs his shoulders and forgets it. "Alright, well I probably should just get going,"Krystal smiled. "Wait, can we talk later?"Andrew said. "Yea."Krystal said, heading to her group of friends. Tesla's eyes focus on Krystal for one second. He suddenly gets a flashback of Hazel Moon, his past girlfriend. He was devastated to have been forced to break up with her. He closes his eyes and turns the other way. Krystal notices Tesla for a little bit. Blaze pokes her. "Hey, you okay?"she whispers. "Um...yea."Krystal whisper back,"nothing.." Class tiem (class tiem nao) "Okay, everyone run two laps around the feild!"the PE teacher siad in a rush,"I know we don't have uniform yet; just put your stuff down on your number!" The hedgehog drops his stuff down and begins "running" the laps around the track. Ravoka drops his stuff on his number and runs two laps, which naturally took him only nine seconds to do. Krystal drops her stuff and jogs. Andrew stays a far distance behind her, but watches her, wondering if he should go up to her. Krystal's friends lazily walk, clutching onto backpack purses they refused to leave behind. Lia drops her backpack on her number, stretches her legs and arms for a bit then runs around the track, finishing the two laps in 30 seconds since she can't run at supersonic speed. Ayrton waits to walk with Dolly. Dolly drops her stuff, going to Ayrton. "Hi ^ ^!" "Hi." Ayrton smiles. "Wanna walk?" Ayrton asked. "Sure!"Dolly said happily. Ayrton walks slowly with Dolly, and inched a bit closer to her. Dolly smiles, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. "Hey there,"she said with a light laugh,"what's up?" Ayrton chuckles. "Nothing. What about you, eh?" Ayrton lightly bumps Dolly, too. "Nuthin'"Dolly says,"Today's gone by pretty fast." "Yeah. Probably the best day of my life." Ayrton said. "Why do you say that?" Dolly smiles. Ayrton's shoulders lift. "Because I met you." Dolly blushed bright red. "Hm ^//^. You saying that just made my day 500% better, you know. No one's ever said that to me before..." Ayrton didn't know what to say, to be honest, so he smiled. Dolly smiled, looking down at her shoes quietly, when Scourge came from behind her, jogging. Scourge came in front of Dolly, jogging backwards. "Hey babe~" Dolly frowned. "Go away Scourge." "Not when you'rearound this guy. You trying to take my girlfriend?" Scourge smirked. "What?!"Dolly said. She as almost sick to the thought. 'Huh?" Ayrton couldn't understand what Scourge was saying. "You!"Scourge said to Ayrton,"She's mine." "Scourge, can you not?!"Dolly stopped walking/whatever. Ravoka see's the whole thing between Dolly, Ayrton and Scourge going on. He realized that this is his chance. He walks up to Scourge and says "OK, I don't know if you have a clear perception on just what you're doing here, but let me tell you this. You don't own anything here." He raises his hand towards Scourge's head. "Underneath these protectors are spikes. I could take this off at anytime and end you right here if I wanted to." Ravoka says, emphasizing by taking the procector off his hand and holding it close to his throat before detracting them and putting his protector back on. "The choice is your's. Either leave the lady alone or have me to deal with. Choose wisely..." He then walks away. "I don't believe you... ' Scourge'." Ayrton said. "Hm."Scourge sighed and folded his arms,"At least I have you a warning."he later turned around and went away. "see you later spiritus" says hypar as hes forced to leave the wall/ghost? to run his laps all of a sudden he feels cold then someone strongly resembling spiritus " i'm not just a wall i'm also a ghost!!"